Devoid
by paintedsigns
Summary: ONESHOT Void has consumed Syaoran. Sakura must face the harsh reality that he can no longer love her. SxS


Disclaimer: Clamp owns the characters. I do not. I only dream of owning Cardcaptors.

* * *

De_**void**_

He awoke as usual to prepare for work. But today, something seemed amiss.

It was his daily ritual to wake his wife with a kiss. Just like the ones in those fairytales, except that this prince charming felt nothing for his princess.

However their marriage was not forced, instead he himself had felt compelled to marry her. Something inside told him he _had_ perhaps loved her.

He knew that she loved him more than anything and was devoted to him. Even though love was something he couldn't feel for her, she patiently stood by his side. This was something he was grateful for.

Turning from his position, he propped himself up on his elbows. He stared down at the sleeping form next to him, taking in her angelic features. She was beyond beautiful, with auburn hair cascading down her face. He brushed the strands aside and leant in for a kiss. As his lips touched cold ones, he drew back in shock.

He called her name, his voice filled with urgency. But she never woke from her eternal slumber. Hugging her close to him, he noticed something pink – her favourite colour. Clutched in her hands was a letter addressed to him.

* * *

_Dearest Syaoran_, 

Remember the time

You declared your love

After the last two were changed

And the final battle won

x

x

x

Remember the time

Confusion reigned my mind

You left for home

With only memories left behind

x

x

x

Remember the time

You unexpectedly returned

Our feelings unsettled

But there was chaos and _**void**_

x

x

x

**He** told me something had to be given

A feeling like his for the raven

To seal the last

But forget the past

x

x

x

I tried to tell you

Like a falling star

I had fallen hard for you

But I never managed to

x

x

x

Remember the time

We banished the _**void**_

The price had to be paid

And it was you

x

x

x

Now I wish

You had never returned

Then I'd never have to see

Your empty smiles for me

x

x

x

It breaks my heart

To sell dull amber staring back

Once filled with love and joy

Now de_**void**_

x

x

x

You'd say you love me

But you'd say it blankly

As if routinely

And unfeelingly

x

x

x

I'd wake up in your arms each morning, wondering if you still had your feelings.

Then you kiss me and make an effort to pretend you still do.

But you see the pain reflected in my eyes as you carry on the lies.

You tell me you're sorry, but it is I who should be the one apologising.

The guilt of knowing it should have been me is in itself a burden.

It's my fault you've become cold and _**void**_.

x

x

Forgive me my little wolf; I'll be waiting for you.

Remember I love you forever.

x

Yours always,

_Sakura Li Kinomoto_

* * *

In all his anguish, the letter was crushed and forgotten. A strangled sob escaped as realisation hit him. 

**He loved her.**

* * *

LIVE Breaking News

It is 3 in the afternoon and in today's news, a shocking discovery was made at the Li Estates. This morning, Sakura Kinomoto, wife of Li Syaoran – heir to the Li Clan, was found dead at their home.

It is an apparent suicide attempt, however the reasons for her doing so remains unclear.

_Wait a minute. What's this?_

I have just received word that Li Syaoran's lifeless body was also found together with his wife's. According to police estimates, they died a few hours apart.

The cause for their deaths is not known, it is as if they died almost naturally. Perhaps it was magic? Oh what nonsense am I talking about. Of course magic does not exist.

This is definitely a tragic end for one of Asia's hottest power couples.

* * *

A/N: This story happens after the second movie when the Void card was sealed, but there is no Hope card to save Syaoran. The '**He**' mentioned in the letter refers to Eriol and 'raven' is Tomoyo. So basically it's ExT. If you are confused at the last part, Sakura's love for Syaoran and her death breaks the void curse. 

And the reporter is somewhat based on Yamazaki's character, the joking rambling type.

Review.


End file.
